Sailor Twins
by prettysoldier77
Summary: Usagi suddenly collapses and begins mumbling about a new destiany in Tokyo, But shes already in tokyo... What does this strange occurance mean? Just stay right there, and I'll show you!
1. A strange beginning

Okay...lol sorry about the name mix up. But I fixed it,I think. Sorry again! Please read and respond! I'm welcome to ANY ideas! Please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzzzz" A loud ringing noise shot through Usagi's ears.  
She grabbed her forehead and moaned loudly in pain.

"Usagi chan, what is it!" Mina yelled as she held her friends shoulders firmly

Usagi's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground

"Usagi!" Mina screamed in fright, "Someone, HELP!"

"What...where am I?" Usagi mumbled as shelifted her eye lids slowly

Mina slid her hand over Usagi's forehead, brushing Usagi's bangs out of her eyes. Usagi blinked and looked around the hospital room. Ami was standing at the foot of the bed, holding Taiki's arm, they both stared at her with worry stretched across their faces. Mina was leaning over Usagi with a concerned look, mumbling something to Yaten. Mako was behind Mina, biting her lip and fidgeting. While Rei was sitting next to the window watching the rain. Usagi felt the firm grasp on her hand suddenly loosen up. She looked over to see Seiya's distressing face, light up and smile at her.

"Seiya..." Usagi Mumbled inaudibly

Seiya smiled brighter.

"How are you feeling Odango?" He asked fretful

"Much better" she said and nodded to let them know not to worry anymore

Usagi looked around the room confused.

"But, what happened" she asked, squinting her eyes

"You don't remember?" Mina asked

Usagi shook her head

"You just grabbed your head and collapsed" Mina answered back "after that, you began mumbling something."

"What?" everyone answered in unison

Mina's eyes widened and blinked.

"Yeah...something about you searching for your destiny, and its leading you towards Tokyo"

"But she's already in Tokyo" Seiya piped up

"I know, I didn't understand either." Mina stared dimly at the ground and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration

"Usagi, you really should get some rest" Amy suggested

Usagi sighed heavily and closed her heavy eyelids in agreement.

Yaten slid his hand down Mina's arm and led her out of the room. Mako brushed her brunet ponytail off her shoulder, glanced back and Usagi and frowned.

"Please be alright Usagi chan.." Mako whispered faintly

Ami's eyes glossed over and she bit her lip. She walked over to Usagi and brushed her fingertips across her arm.

"Usagi, were here for you." Ami said as she forged a smile to her ailing friend.

Usagi blinked, not quiet comprehending what Ami had said. She smiled back and nodded slowly.  
Ami lightly clasped onto Yaten's arm, and they tentatively walked out of the room.  
Rei stood up and walked over to Usagi. She leaned over and kissed Usagi on the forehead smiling.

"Buck up Usagi chan.." Rei chuckled "Your Sailor Moon remember? You can't take a sick day off of saving the world!"

Usagi saw Rei's amusement and laughed back with her friend, still not quite grasping what was being said. Rei shot a concerned glance over at Seiya.

"Seiya," Rei whispered "I don't know what's going on, but I feel strong vibes.. Keep an eye on Usagi, Kay?"

Seiya slightly furrowed his eyebrows and nodded in confirmation. Rei looked back at them both, and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
"Odango..." Seiya whispered as he brushed his fingers through Usagi's hair


	2. completely unexpected

Hi again. Sorry it takes me so long to write more to these. ''' School, its a bummer! Anyways I hope you enjoy. Also, I hope I didn't mess up too bad on this one. If I did someone pleeeeease notify me. Thanx  
Translations Dijobu yo ; Are you Alright?  
this sign indicates someone's thinking.  
Ego O hanashimasu ka, kudasai; Basically means, will you speak English please

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi ran over to Mamoru, arms stretched wide in pre-embrace.

"Mamo Chan!" She giggled while running toward him

She clang onto him instantly, and tightly sealed her eyes. She brushed her smooth lips across his in a tender motion. She parted her lips slowly, feeling the heat in her cheeks as their lips pressed fully together. She took a step back and blushed mildly. As she opened her eyes, she lost her breath. The man she had been kissing indeed was not Mamoru.

"S...Seiya!" Usagi Bolted up right in bed

"Yes, Odango? What is it? Dijobu yo?" he asked with unease as he laid his soft warm hand over Usagi's.

Usagi's face burned with embarrassment, and her words ran dry. She didn't know what to say.  
yeah, I'm fine Seiya, I just had a dream where we were making out.. that's all..

Usagi shook her head and silenced her mind. She nodded and smiled.

"Everything's fine," she reassured him. "But, where am I?" She took in her surroundings.

She had noticed before that the bed was a bit more comfortable now. And that the pillow was smoother, like satin. Indeed it was. White satin sheets... classy She also noticed the changed room. Instead of a bland cream colored room with silver cabinets and pristine floors, this room was much more relaxed. The carpet was light peach, and the walls a smooth white, the curtains were a deep red, as was the comforter she lay under.

"Well, the nurse said that since you weren't in any immediate danger that we should take you somewhere else to make room for other patients. So, I decided to take you to my place. I hope you don't mind" His eyes glimmered with concern

She smiled and shook her head slowly, still remembering her dream. "Not at all." She responded.  
They gazed fuzzily at each other for several moments then smiled.

"Ohhh" Mamoru sighed inwardly "I am so glad I have a vacation, being in America sure is strenuous."  
He re-read the ticket in his hand, which still said " Tokyo Japan- Round Trip"  
He glanced over the ticket one more time and smiled, daydreaming how great it will be to be back in Japan. He missed his friends, and he missed Usagi too.

"Sure will be great to be back" he assured himself.

"HUH!" Mamoru Gasped and stumbled backwards.

"U..Usagi! Wha, what are you doing here?" Mamoru laughed and went to hug her.

"Huh?" The blond haired girl blurted in alarm as she was embraced by Mamoru.

"This is such a pleasant surprise Usagi, did you come to take me back with you?" Mamoru smiled down at the her

"Eh?" The girl looked at him puzzled, then stepped out of his embrace.

Mamoru was puzzled at this. "Are you mad at me?" He asked while furrowing his eyebrows

"Sir, I'm sorry but I don't understand your accent. I'm only in my sixth year of Japanese, and I'm still having a few difficulties with accents. Could you please speak English?" The girl asked in confusion. She paused then started again.. "Ego o hanashimasu ka, kudasai?" She asked him again

Mamoru gasped an jolted back, eyes wide and jaw dropped open.

"You... You mean, your not Usagi?" He asked his shock

"Usaki? I dont even know and Usugi. My Names Sato, Sato Tsuki." She held out her hand and smiled, she grasped firmly onto his hand and shook it.

He looked at her perplexed and shook her hand.

"I thought though, that you said you weren't Japanese" he stated, still in shock.  
He released his hand, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Your right, I'm not. Funny though that I have a Japanese name, huh?" Sato laughed and scratched her head. She blinked then looked up at him. "Actually, that's why I'm traveling to Japan. I was hoping to find someone with the last name of Tsuki. Perhaps they can tell me something about my past." She frowned and looked and the ground.

"Wait! Did you say Tsuki?" Mamoru had another famous in complete shock look sprawled across his face.

"Yep. At least that's what the orphanage told me." She said while shrugging her shoulders "Why?"

"Orphanage? you mean your adopted?" He asked even more curious about this girl.

She looked down at the ground then back up at him. "Mm, no. Never was." She looked back up at him, curious why she was even having this conversation with a complete stranger. Yet somehow, she felt comfortable around him, like deja vu.

A voice rang in the background that interrupted them both.  
"NOW BOARDING, TOKYO JAPAN, FLIGHT 121, NOW BOARDING, TOKYO JAPAN, FLIGHT 121"

"Well, that's me." They both said in unison.

"Wow, creepy!" Sato's eyes widened as she giggled

"Yeah...Creepy." Mamoru agreed as he furrowed his eyebrows. what does all this mean?

Well, that's all for now. Hopefully I can add more sometime in the


	3. A new foe?

Sato found her way to her seat, E3. She shoved her bags in the compartment above her head and sat in her seat.

"Stupid economy class... I wish I had more money, I really wanted to talk to Mammuru? No, that wasn't it.. Momadu...Ma..M...Mamoru, that was it. Oh well. Sixteen hours isn't that long," she reassured herself while glancing at her watch "Well, I wanted an adventure, and it looks like I'm going to get one."

She smiled and plugged in a set of headphones. She secured them over her ears then began searching through the channels. She raised a brow as she listened to the song.

"I'm just a simple girl, in a high tech digital world. I really try to understand, All the powers that rule this land ." The girl sang on but Sato's listening was interrupted by a stewardess asking her if she would like something to drink.

"Iie," she replied "No thanks." Sato continued listening.

"Follow your heart, your intuition. It will lead you in the right direction. Let go of your mind. Your Intuition is easy to find, Just follow your heart baby ."

The girl sang on. Sato smirked and closed her eyes, easing into her seat. 

"Just fallow my intuition huh," Sato said out loud, as if asking the song. The man next to her raised a brow and gave a puzzled look.

"Great, seat me next to a loon." The man mumbled.

Mamoru found his way to his seat, B6. He handed his bags to a stewardess and she placed them in the compartment for him, as he sat down in his seat.

"I sort of wish I hadn't bought a first class ticket," he sighed "I would really like to talk with Sato more. Is she a new enemy in disguise? Is she somehow related to Usagi? She looks so much like her. Usagi.. I wonder how she's doing." 

Mamoru closed his eyes and sank into his seat, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Usagi mumbled and rolled over. She opened her left eye a bit, in a sleepy effort.

"Uhh, Mom its too early," She moaned and rolled over again " just give me ten more minuets."

Usagi rolled over again, and fell off the bed. She jolted up off the floor and looked around.

"Huh! this isn't my room," she said as she looked around in confusion "oh yeah, Seiya took me to his house after we left the hospital."

She opened the closet and grabbed a white Satan robe and put it on. She smiled and tip toed over to the door of the room she was in and quietly opened it. She walked into the living room and quietly walked across the tatami matted floor over to a large black couch. She came from behind and looked over. Seiya was sleeping peacefully on the dark leather sofa. She smiled at watched him. He shuffled his legs under the white sheets.

"Odango atama..." he mumbled and smiled Usagi's face flooded red and she smiled.

She quietly walked over to the screen door, opened it then closed it behind her. She walked out on the balcony.

"He does have a gorgeous apartment," she said as she looked over the edge of the balcony, "and a pretty pool too!"

Directly underneath her was a glistening, large concrete pool some twenty feet below.

"Hmm, I wonder why no one's using it," she asked, while glancing inside to see a clock.

She propped herself up on the fencing around the deck hoping to get a better look.

"6:59! Why am I awake?" She complained to herself. She folded her arms and moaned. The chair underneath her slipped and she fell backwards.   
"Ahhh," Usagi screamed, as she grabbed on to the fencing that was around the deck "I don't wanna die! Help, Seiya help!"

Seiya yawned and rolled over, oblivious to what was going on. Usagi lost her grip and fell. She barley had time to let out a yelp before diving into the deep end of the pool. She swum back up to the top and gasped for air. Finding her way over to the ladder, Usagi crawled out and plopped onto the concrete.

"This day sucks," Usagi moaned, while sniffling "and its cold out here."

Usagi stood up and made her way back to Seiya's apartment.

Seiya yawned as rubbed at his eye.

:Knock, knock:

"Mmph, go away, I don't want any cookies," He moaned and closed his eyes.

:Knock, knock, knock, knock:

"Kuso... Fine, fine, I'm up!" He groaned and made his way over to the door

"Yes?" Seiya stood there looking at a drenched Usagi, who was sniffling.

"Odango! Dijobu yo?" He asked with concern as he hugged her tightly to his chest, "I thought you were in your room sleeping. What happened?"

" I fell off your balcony," she said as her bottom lip quivered "and your pool isn't heated." "Aww. I'm sorry Odango," He chuckled. "Seiya;" Usagi's voice sweetened "Can we get something to eat?"

Seiya laughed, "Sure we could Odango, but I think we both need to change first"  
Usagi nodded with a large smile, as she hurried to her room, dripping a trail of water behind her. Seiya smiled, turned and walked to his room.

"Thank you for traveling with us. We hope you enjoyed your flight." The stewardess said with squinty eyes, and a smile plastered to her face

"Riiiight.." Sato grinned and walked toward the lobby of the air port She dragged her carry-on luggage behind her, stopping and looking behind her occasionally. I wonder if I'll talk to Mamoru again...

She looked ahead of her for an arrow, or sign explain where to get her other luggage. A hand clasped firmly on her left shoulder. She whipped around and got into full Karate stance.

"Whoa; sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Mamoru said with wide eyes

"Eh, oh!" Sato blurted, feeling like a moron " Sorry I ...uh... you caught me off guard.."

Mamoru closed his eyes and chuckled, then looked at Sato, smiling.

"Hey, I'm no good at this sort of thing really but, would you like you go get a coffee or something?" he asked while scratching the back of his head

"Only if you tell me more about yourself Mamoru." Sato said firmly

"You deal a hard bargain Ms. Tsuki, but your very persuasive..." Mamoru said with a serious face

They both laughed in unison. Sato picked up her bag.

"I just have to get my other luggage and I'll be ready to go." Sato said "That's alright, I have luggage I need to pick up as well." Mamoru said

"So you grew up in an orphanage too?" Sato asked, hoping to learn more about him

"That's right. My parents died in a car accident. At least that's what they told me." Mamoru said Sato looked down grimly at the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Sato said with grief

"Its alright, I have you now Usako, your my family." Mamoru smiled and closed his eyes

"Excuse me?" Sato said, wondering if the coffee had gotten to him

"Huh? Oh, oh I'm sorry Sato. Its just... You remind me so much of someone I know." Mamoru said while staring off into space

"Just who is Usako?" Sato asked

"She's my..." Mamoru began

"Your girlfriend, right?" Sato interjected

"Well, not really, but something like that.

" Mamoru tried to explain his situation

"But your taken anyways, right?" Sato asked

Mamoru's face got red. "Yee...yeeeaah." He stuttered. It felt so weird to be talking to her. She looks like Usako, she acts like Usako, hell, she even smells like her. This just isn't making any sense.

"Yeah, all the nice ones are taken" Sato said, regretting her loss " Its just how it..."

The window across from them shattered a body was thrown through it. Glass flew everywhere. Mamoru covered Sato with his jacket.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru yelled to Sato above the screams of people "I'm fine!" She yelled back

Mamoru saw that a piece of glass had cut across her cheek and she was bleeding.

"You've been cut, we should get that cleaned up." He yelled back

As he looked at it, her skin seemed to be pulling itself back together. In only a few seconds, her wound was completely healed.

"I said I'm fine!" Sato yelled as she darted for the window "What, where are you going?" Mamoru yelled to her

"Take care of him!" She yelled to Mamoru as she jumped over the mans body that had been thrown through the window, and ran out the door

"Wha... Damn" Mamoru cursed as he kneeled down to check the vital signs of the man

How could they have followed me this far! Not this time, their not going to interfere with my life anymore.. And their not going to harm Mamoru. Sato ran after whoever had ruined her coffee time. The trail of speckled blood had led her to a dark alley. Her instincts told her to turn back, but her intuition urged her forward.

"Alright jerk. Why don't you show yourself? You came this far! Lets end this here and now!" Sato yelled to the end of the dark alley.

"If you insist..." a gloomy voice cackled back

Sato's eyes narrowed, she turned her head left, then right cracking her vertebrae. She then cracked her knuckles and got into fighting stance.  
"Bring it on" She said with pride

From the shadows bore a monster. The at least seven foot giant limped towards her. He grasped onto his left arm, which was cut and hanging at the shoulder. It appeared to be half way torn off. The monster looked like a human all except for his exceedingly large growth and the fact that his eyes were sunken back into his head. Black beady eyes matching his jet black, patchy hair. He appeared to be in his forties or so. His clothes looked like something off of, Night of the Living Dead. He hissed at her, his open mouth revealing teeth like that of a canine.

"Come hereeee little girlllll.." His hissed

"Holy crap.." Sato exclaimed

"Afraid?" The monster asked with a hideous smile

"No, your breath is rancid.." She glared

At this the monster was furious, he lunged at her, his fingers now transforming into six inch claws. She grabbed his wrist and Judo flipped him over. She casually walked over to him, hoping to get some information out of him. She would use her "persuasive" tactics. She dug her heel into his throat.

"I said talk, scum!" She told him, "persuasively"

"They'll get you, I was just the messenger and you were out of breath fighting me off." The monster laughed, " you don't have a chance. The Nega-Kingdom will prevail"

The monster took out a little red jewel and held it up toward the sky. Simultaneously the clouds covered the sun.

"See you later, Sailor brat." The monster laughed as he vanished

"What the... Sailor what?" Sato looked around puzzled "just what exactly is going on?"


End file.
